


bad ideas lead to good results

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, and more cuddling, and some truth or dare, and then there's cuddling, classic "scary movie pls comfort me", minor injuries @ tj, so basically cavity inducing fluff, so much cuddling, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: omg a hc where TJ and Cyrus are watching a horror movie and Cyrus gets super scared, so TJ comforts him and it's super soft aw





	bad ideas lead to good results

**Author's Note:**

> sdkjfhs this request was adorable and of course my writer instinct was like chanting "angst angst angst" but it's pretty soft!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“Don’t go in the closet, idiot,” TJ scowled at the TV, munching on some popcorn, “you want some?” he offered, handing the bowl to Cyrus. The boys decided on a movie night for this Saturday, seeing as neither of them had plans, and TJ picked a horror movie he’d been wanting to see.

“N-No thanks,” Cyrus stammered, shrinking further and further into the couch. He wasn’t too keen on horror movies, but he didn’t wanna seem like a wimp to TJ, so he begrudgingly agreed. Bad choice.

“You okay?” TJ asked him, setting the popcorn on the coffee table and turning down the volume of the movie.

“Mm? Oh, y-yeah, yup. Everything’s fine,” he lied with a smile, meeting TJ’s eyes. He looked so handsome in the dark, even though he would never say that out loud.

TJ nodded, a little unconvinced, but who was he to argue with Cyrus’ word. The movie continued for a while, getting softer and softer as the main character tried to keep quiet. John Krasinski being in the movie was the only saving grace, according to Cyrus. Suddenly, a stick cracked and Cyrus’ breath hitched; that couldn’t be good. Jim Halpet, err, John Krasinski ran to try and save the child, but he was too late, and the kid was gone. Cyrus yelped at the sudden change of volume and found himself clinging to TJ, his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Cyrus?” TJ questioned, raising his arms slightly as Cyrus clung to his body, “what’s-”

“I’m scared, okay?” Cyrus squeaked meekly, his gaze down on his hands, “I-I lied when I said I wanted to watch the movie. I just…I didn’t want to seem like a wimp,” he admitted sadly.

TJ paused the movie, exiting Netflix and going back to the homescreen. “You could have told me, Underdog,” he said softly, gently lowering his arms and placing them around Cyrus’ shivering body. “We didn’t have to watch that. And for the record, I wouldn’t have called you a wimp.”

Cyrus scoffed. “That would have been good to know about an hour ago,” he murmured, his eyes fluttering shut for a few moments, and then open again in a panic. 

“Did you…wanna sleep over?” he asked quietly, silently thinking that he didn’t hear him.

“Yeah totally! Let me just text my mom,” he replied, prying himself off of TJ and grabbing his phone. His mom said yes, thankfully, and the duo got ready for bed.

+

“Here, you can sleep in these,” TJ offered, handing Cyrus a shirt that was too large and a pair of sweatpants that were too long. He looked a little bit like a child playing dress up with his parent’s clothes. TJ still thought he looked adorable; when did Cyrus not?

“I can take this side, and you can take that one, if that’s okay,” TJ suggested pointing to the large bed in his room.

Cyrus nodded, crawling up to his side and bringing the sheets up to his nose, taking a deep breath in. They smelled like TJ, and that made him feel safe.

“Good night, Teej,” Cyrus whispered, staring up at the ceiling, dotted with small star stickers.

“Night, Underdog,” TJ mumbled, finding the most awkward position possible to sleep in and shutting his eyes. Not even five minutes had passed when TJ felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder.

“Cyrus?” he whispered groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“I-I can’t sleep,” he admitted, “every time I shut my eyes, all I can see is,” he shuddered, feeling tears welling in his eyes, “that movie,”

Guilt pooled in TJ’s stomach; why did he have to pick that movie? “Don’t worry, I have just the idea. It’s called ‘we stay awake so long that we eventually fall asleep and forget this’,” he said with a breathy laugh, “so, let’s play truth or dare,”

“Are you kidding me?” Cyrus balked, “that’s the most cliche game ever!…but fine, you can go first,” he muttered.

“Alright, truth or dare?” TJ asked.

“As I am not feeling particularly daring tonight, truth,” Cyrus said in a hushed tone, turning on his side to face TJ. Even though the light was minimal, he could just barely make out his smile.

“Alright. If you had the chance to meet any celebrity, who would it be and why?” TJ asked, propping his head up with one arm.

“Oh, easily Ben Platt. He was definitely my celebrity crush growing up, and now he’s on Broadway? Consider me impressed,” Cyrus gushed, a small smile on his face. “Now you, truth or dare?”

“You know me, gimmie a dare,” TJ countered.

“Okay. I dare you to,” Cyrus thought for a moment, before a grin split across his face, “climb out your window and take a lap around the house,” he challenged.

“Damn, I did not expect that from you, Underdog. You’re a class act,” he chuckled, tearing off the covers and heading for the window, pushing it up. “I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he whispered, climbing down. Cyrus ran to the window and watched him run for a moment before he disappeared on a turn of the house. As soon as he heard climbing, he hopped back in bed, as a breathless TJ returned.

“That was hilarious,” Cyrus snickered softly, watching TJ limp into bed, “woah, wait, are you okay?”

TJ tried to brush it off. “I tripped over the rocks that my parents have around our garden,” he explained, clutching his knee.

“Here, let me see,” Cyrus murmured, pushing up TJ’s sweatpants and examining his knee gently, his nimble fingers gracing his skin. “You’re gonna be okay. A little bruised, but you’ll look fine. Err, your knee will look fine, you always look fine. I mean, not that I think about you sometimes. I mean not that I _don’t_ think about you I just-”

He was cut off by TJ’s lips meeting his a buzzing sensation filling his body for a second before their lips parted. Stunned was probably the word that best described Cyrus.

“Wh-” Cyrus started, before TJ cut him off.

“I like you too,” he whispered, pulling Cyrus in for a lazy hug, rocking back and forth for a while.

“Good,” Cyrus whispered. And the next thing they knew, they were both asleep, Cyrus curled up in TJ’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> did ya like it? ofc i included john krasinski and ben platt, they are amazing :D what did you think? leave a comment below, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
